Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the leader of Team RWBY, and half-sister of Yang Xiao Long. She resides on Remnant in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Ruby stands at 5'2, and has hair that is black, but fades to red at the tips, and her eyes are silver. Ruby sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit consists of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place, and a black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of a silver rose. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Personality Ruby is the type of person anyone would want on your side or just as a good friend. Enthusiastic and optimistic, Ruby can be little socially awkward and somewhat fixated on her weapon, Crescent Rose. However, she's able to make up for it with her empathy, energy, and compassionate nature. Ruby is ultimate a good person who wants to protect people who cannot protect themselves and always willing to help out anyone. Powers *Like all people of Earth-ERTH, Ruby has a Semblance, which is a type of power one is born with that comes from their Aura, or life energy. Ruby's is known as "Petal Burst," which is an ability that allows her to move at high speeds, leaving behind a trail of rose petals. *Ruby wields a weapon called Crescent Rose, which is a large scythe painted red and black. Crescent Rose also has a mode that acts as a gun. Ruby is highly skilled with using both of these modes. **When Upgrade merged with Crescent Rose, the blade of the scythe became energy, and was able to spin like a fanblade. *Ruby's Silver Eyes allow her to incapacitate Grimm, and seemingly anything of the like. This is what lead to her being able to temporarily stop Salem, destroying her Grimm root she was on and knocking her to the ground. Weaknesses *Despite growing as a leader, Ruby is still naive to some extent. This, paired with her overly optimistic personality, can get the better of her and lead her to make rash decisions. History For prior to ''RWBYA, see here. Ruby was one of the first people of Earth-ERTH Alan interacted with, as she unknowingly almost ran into him while he was sneaking around the train station as ChamAlien. The two first directly interacted on the Argus Limited train when Alan as Fasttrack saved everyone from being crushed by the oncoming tunnel. At the Cotta-Arc household, after Alan explained his method of getting to the alternate Earth, Ruby welcomed him to join her team, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine on their journey, theorizing Richard was dealing with their enemies in some fashion. Using an Upgraded Crescent Rose, Ruby fought against the Grimm that were invading Mantle. She was one of the people to stay behind in Mantle while the others went to Atlas to get the Relic of Creation. Ruby was involved in the fight against Salem's lackeys. Near the end of the fight, she activated her Silver Eyes, destroying the large, Grimm-like root Salem stood upon, causing her to fall to the ground. She then used her Semblance to save Alan from falling and get him back to the group. While regrouping, Ruby attempted to fill everyone with hope, only for Alan to cut her off by yelling that the Simplicitrix, what he believed to be their chance at beating Salem, was destroyed. Despite this, Ruby still felt hopeful they'd find a way to beat Salem and return Alan home, embracing him in a hug after he calmed down. Appearances *RWBYA'' (debut) Trivia *Ruby's personality description was written by Clock.